Barney's Super Collection Volume 6
The Released of July 14, 1998 for 4 Episodes in Season 3 Episodes * It's Raining, It's Pouring (1995) * Ship Ahoy (1995) * Shopping for a Surprise (1995) * Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends (1995) (1998 Version) Part 1 to 82 * Part 1: FBI Warning, Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001), Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) and Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Part 2: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) * Part 3: Ring Around the Rosy (1995 Version) * Part 4: IRIP - Clip 1 & 2 * Part 5: What Can We Play on the Rainy Day (1995 Version) * Part 6: IRIP - Clip 3 * Part 7: Scary Stories (1995 Version) * Part 8: IRIP - Clip 4 * Part 9: The Number Limbo (1995 Version) * Part 10: IRIP - Clip 5 * Part 11: The Sheep Medley (1995 Version) * Part 12: IRIP - Clip 6 * Part 13: The Rain Medley (1995 Version) * Part 14: IRIP - Clip 7 * Part 15: The Min's Circus Dance (1995 Version) * Part 16: IRIP - Clip 8 * Part 17: I Love You (1995 Version) * Part 18: IRIP - Clip 9 * Part 19: Volume 6 - Episode 1 - Barney Says, Credits and Stay Tuned the Next Episode (CPB Background) * Part 20: Kookaburra Music Video from A Camping We Will Go, 2 Opening Logos and Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) * Part 21: SA - Clip 1 * Part 22: Rub a Dub Dub (1995 Version) * Part 23: SA - Clip 2 * Part 24: Row Row Row Your Boat (1995 Version) * Part 25: SA - Clip 3 * Part 26: Let's Go on an Adventure (1995 Version) * Part 27: SA - Clip 4 * Part 28: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (1995 Version) * Part 29: SA - Clip 5 * Part 30: That's What an Island Is (1995 Version) * Part 31: SA - Clip 6 * Part 32: Michael Finnigan (1995 Version) * Part 33: SA - Clip 7 * Part 34: We Like Rocks (1995 Version) * Part 35: SA - Clip 8 * Part 36: My Hat it Has Three Corners (1995 Version) * Part 37: SA - Clip 9 * Part 38: I Love You (1995 Version) * Part 39: SA - Clip 10 * Part 40: Volume 6 - Episode 2 - Barney Says, Credits and Stay Tuned the Next Episode (CPB Background) * Part 41: My Aunt Came Back Music Video from The Alphabet Zoo, 2 Opening Logos and Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) * Part 42: SFAS - Clip 1 * Part 43: Gonna Have a Party (1995 Version) * Part 44: SFAS - Clip 2 * Part 45: The Geocery Corner (1995 Version) * Part 46: SFAS - Clip 3 * Part 47: The Mail Song (1995 Version) * Part 48: SFAS - Clip 4 * Part 49: Peanut Butter (1995 Version) * Part 50: SFAS - Clip 5 * Part 51: The Muffin Man Medley (1995 Version) * Part 52: SFAS - Clip 6 * Part 53: The Rainbow Song (1995 Version) * Part 54: SFAS - Clip 7 * Part 55: Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay (1995 Version) * Part 56: SFAS - Clip 8 * Part 57: Hello and Goodbye (1995 Version) * Part 58: SFAS - Clip 9 * Part 59: I Love You (1995 Version) * Part 60: SFAS - Clip 10 * Part 61: Volume 6 - Episode 3 - Barney Says, Credits and Stay Tuned the Next Episode (CPB Background) * Part 62: London Bridge Music Video from Barney Live in New York City, 2 Opening Logos and Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) * Part 63: OFFFF - Chapter 1 * Part 64: Do You're Ears Hang Low (1995 Version) * Part 65: OFFFF - Chapter 2 * Part 66: Let's Do the Trick My Doggie Does (1995 Version) * Part 67: OFFFF - Chapter 3 * Part 68: The Little Bird (1995 Version) * Part 69: OFFFF - Chapter 4 * Part 70: Pretty Kitty Blues (1995 Version) * Part 71: OFFFF - Chapter 5 * Part 72: Down by the Bay (1995 Version) * Part 73: OFFFF - Chapter 6 * Part 74: Let's Take Care of Our Pets (1995 Version) * Part 75: OFFFF - Chapter 7 * Part 76: The Barney Bag (1995 Version) * Part 77: OFFFF - Chapter 8 * Part 78: Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop (1995 Version) * Part 79: OFFFF - Chapter 9 * Part 80: I Love You (1995 Version) * Part 81: OFFFF - Chapter 10 * Part 82 and Final Part: Volume 7 - Episode 4 - Barney Says, Short Credits and Closing Previews (1998) Coming Soon on September 2022 on YouTube Clip from It's Raining, It's Pouring .... Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring .... Clip from Ship Ahoy ... Audio from Ship Ahoy ... Clip from Shopping for a Surprise ..... Audio from Shopping for a Surprise ..... Clip from Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends . Audio from Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends . Notes * These are Barney's Super Collection on Volumes 1 to 4 on February and Barney's Super Collection Volumes 5 to 7 on July